


The snap of Amity Park

by Spiritdream12



Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdream12/pseuds/Spiritdream12
Summary: Something I wrote after seeing Infinity war and how the infamous snap has effected everything!





	The snap of Amity Park

Danny’s eyes widen in shock of what just happened. He Tucker and Sam and rest of his family his sister Jazz and parents Maddie and Jack Fenton where in his living room at Fenton works . Jack and Maddie were chatting about there new ghost fighting weapons; when it happened, Jack holding a metal glove with a mini ecto gun in each figure suddenly fall to the floor grabbing his stomach “Maddie I don’t feel so good”. Maddie had raced to his side when right in front of Danny’s eyes his saw his parents dissolved into brown particles . He glanced around the room he saw to his horror ,scared and pained expressions on Jazz, Sam and Tucker’s faces as they too turned into the dissolved brown mist and disappeared from Danny’s sight.

The sudden honking and and crashing of cars outside as well as of an outburst of “Chicken soup for the ——“

made Danny instantly turn into his ghost form Danny Phantom. Turning intangible ,he moved on auto pilot moving out of his home through the wall he beheld the horror scene infront of him.

Cars and trucks stopped in the street , some crushed into each other or buildings the same brown mist covering the ground. He took to the sky and flew around checking through windows and buildings and came to sudden awful conclusion.

Landing in the middle of the town he stood still in shock. The whole town of Amentiy Park was deserted except for him, he was now really a ghost of Amentiy….


End file.
